We're Supposed to be Dead
by TheBookWorm3
Summary: This is what you could call my legitimate family. Thalia—she's the oldest. Always telling us left from right. Next, was Jason and Percy. Bianca comes only a year younger than them. A year after her, Hazel. And then, there was me. You might be wondering why a bunch of random names are some family. I can tell you one thing we all have in common. We're supposed to be dead.
1. Chapter 1

**The ages for mixed up please go by these: Thalia is thirteen, Percy is nine, Jason is eight, Bianca is seven, and Hazel is six and Nico is five. Keep this in mind as you read this story because the ages change multiple times. Thanks.**

We're Supposed to be Dead

~~Introduction~~

This is what you could call my legitimate family. Thalia—she's the oldest. Always telling us left from right. The momma bear. Next, was Jason and Percy. Percy was only older by a few months, really. Bianca comes only a year younger than them. A year after her, Hazel. And then, there was me. You might be wondering why a bunch of random names are some family. I can tell you one thing we all have in common.

We're supposed to be dead.

Chapter One

Thalia scratches behind her ear, before leaning against the stone wall like the rest of us. A little to the left, my left not yours, was a set of stairs so that you could walk on the stone. In front of us, the never-ending sea. It was dark, maybe 10 o'clock? Thalia glances at all of us.  
>She was in the middle. I was sitting on her lap. To the left was Hazel, then Bianca. To the right, Jason then Percy. But that's not how it's supposed to go. If everything was in order, it would start with Thalia. She's thirteen, she's the oldest. She tells us what to do, because we don't know what to do. Without her, we'd be chasing our tails, rhetorically of course. Thalia is not easily persuaded. She is stubborn, she likes pie, and she's supposed to be dead.<p>

Percy, he's the optimistic one. Because I'm the youngest, I'm the focus of his optimisticness. If that's even a word. He picks me up and gives me piggy-back rides, and tickles me till I laugh. Thalia always shakes her head and whispers something to Percy. Percy nods, his eyes on the brick of tears. He never gives me a second glance, he just goes off and sits in the water, criss-cross applesauce. And he stares straight ahead, with big, salty tears streaming down his face. He never wipes them away. And Jason and Thalia try to get to him, but it's like they're afraid of the water. No—going in the water. Eventually Percy stands up, and walks towards them, and accepts Thalia's "mom" hug and Thalia's says she's sorry. But sorry for what? Percy is nine. He drools in his sleep, he has untameable hair, and he's supposed to be dead.

Jason gets hit in the head a lot, from what I've seen. Not from Thalia, though. From bird poo. I'm not sure why. Thalia knows, so does Percy. Jason knows too. They like secrets. It probably makes them feel special, like, I know something you don't, ha-ha. Jason, he's eight. His blonde hair is dirty—but it's not supposed to be. His hair is supposed to be bright. But the birds had decided otherwise. It was a cycle. They'd poo in his hair, Percy would laugh, but eventually gather some water in a rusty, old bucket and clean out his hair. But Percy's hands are dirty. Eventually, a few weeks later at most, the birds would come back and do it again. The cycle continues. Jason glares at those birds every time they come around. He likes secrets, he needs an umbrella, and he's supposed to be dead.

Bianca was smart. But not book smart. Street smart. She was very persuasive. She can convince a random man to get her McDonald's. She's hyper too. Considering she barely eats. Not that any of us eat much. She likes to walk up to Jason and confront him. About what? The birds. She goes all detective on him and asks him things like why he, Thalia and Percy whisper so much. I can tell you later, because the answer is obvious. Bianca is kind of loud. She admires Thalia too. She once asked Thalia why she was so perfect. Ever since, Thalia lets Bianca help her do things like start fires and stuff. But once, when nobody was watching, Thalia lit the fire so fast, it must've been a world record. It was strange. Once, Jason got to the top of a tree so fast, Nico barely had time to blink. And Percy—once he got water so fast into that bucket—I didn't even see him go to the water. It was like the water came to him. Bianca notices it too. So does Hazel. Bianca was starting to wonder. She was seven, she likes human puzzles, and she's supposed to be dead.

Hazel was quiet. She didn't like to talk much, and when she did, it was very quiet. When we go to McDonald's, she always gave her food to me instead of eating it herself. Even though I have food of my own. I'd eat the food hesitantly, but she would smile when I did eat it. It made her happy. I was starting to think she was too nice. She was hungry, I could tell. So I'd insist she should eat it and when she refused, I'd look to Thalia for help. Thalia would make a compromise, and say we should share the food. Hazel has chocolate skin, and she likes to stare at things. But staring at the horizon coming over the sea was her favourite. She'd risk a smile and Bianca and Thalia would sit on either side of her, with their legs crossed. Thalia would gesture for Nico to sit on her lap and Percy and Jason would come sit beside Thalia and we'd be one big, happy family—or as happy as we could get. That was how we always sat. Hazel was six. She is nimble, she is a mouse, and she's supposed to be dead.

Nico. Nico is my name. I'm five years old. That's eight years younger than Thalia, four years younger than Percy, three years younger than Jason, two years younger than Bianca, and one year younger than Hazel. I guess you could say I'm good at blending in. I'm the master at hide and seek. Sometimes, I can't sleep. I lay on the ground till the sun blinds me and forces me to squeeze my eyes shut. I'm small. Too small for my age. Hazel is_ really_ too small for her age. She's almost smaller than me. I'm pale and skinny no matter how much food Hazel shoves at me. Percy picks me up with such ease, I'm sure I don't weigh much. Sometimes Percy puts me on his shoulders and then he walks over to Thalia, and tells me to tell her she's short. I say it and Thalia rolls her eyes and asks Percy if he knows he's short too. I laugh at Percy's reaction and then Percy announces to everyone that we're playing hide and seek. It's fun. I'm the youngest. I like to laugh, I'm too small, and I'm supposed to be dead.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Let me know if you like it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, 4 reviews! Thank you so much to Weakness Hunter, Hagan Son of Nike, Bella The Beauty and Made-in-  
>Denmark. Here's chapter two!<strong>

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"I'll take first watch," Thalia offers. It was probably around midnight by now. Thalia tugs at her blue streaked hair. A few months ago, back when it was 3, (you'll learn more about that later), back when people didn't flinch away when they saw how dirty we were, Thalia stole some blue hair dye. She wanted Jason and me to dye the whole thing, so we started in random places. Eventually we ran out, but Thalia loved it anyways. But now, her hair had grown longer, about the size of my thumb, and the blue was fading. They knew Zeus didn't approve. It rained soon after we dyed it. "It's so overgrown," Thalia groans. By now, the youngest three were sleeping in the sand.

Jason shrugs. "It barely reaches your shoulders, Thalia."

I automatically tune out their bickering and look down at the youngest three, momentarily remembering what it was like…to be innocent, to be free of watching your back constantly because you're afraid someone might stab it. I smile. It's a beautiful feeling, but a number of people took it away—stole it and replaced with an eternal weight on my shoulders. That's a lot for a nine year old.

_Maybe, one day, the feeling will come back. _

_Oh, stop being so optimistic, stupid._

_Sorry._

I reach into my pocket and pull out something a mortal bystander would think was a shiny pen. Really, it's a lot more than that. When I uncap it,—it's in a ball point pen form by the way—it turns into a five foot, celestial bronze sword. When I first got it, before I even met Thalia or Jason, I tried to throw it away, but it kept coming back. For a while, I thought it was a curse from, yours truly, butthead ruler of the gods, Zeus. The side reads

_Anaklusmos_. I thought it was Greek for something like Loser, or whatever. But when I met the children of Zeus, Thalia read it for me.

"It says Riptide," she said. As a nine year old girl traveling with nothing but her brother, I was pretty skeptical.

Five year old me frowned, "Oh. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She taught me to read basic things—obviously I couldn't, I was only a five year old dyslexic when I left—unintentionally, of course. Leaving was kind of a win-lose. Never see Smelly Gabe again, but also, never see my mother again. If you couldn't tell, leaving Gabe was the win.

I shake my head out of my useless thoughts, and stand up swinging the sword. Thalia immediately smirks, "They're sleeping, right?"

I nod, "Uh huh."

Jason raises an eyebrow, "And you're going to practice now?"

"Nope."

Thalia stands, "What, why?"

I cap my sword. "Sometimes, I don't understand why you keep us here."

"I don't understand why you have a problem with it," she retorts.

I lift up my shirt and Thalia immediately flinches. Zeus makes sure my scars never heal. "We can't—" I sigh and drop my shirt. Thalia relaxes. "We can't keep doing this, we have to go, Thalia."

"Go where," Thalia snaps. "We can't go anywhere without those stupid birds following us everywhere!"

Jason looks down and plays with the sand, "Why does dad hate us so much?" he whispers.

Thalia growls as she pulls her hair. "I don't know, but if he doesn't cut the crap—"A thunder clap cuts her off.

I look up to the sky. Grey clouds replaced midnight blue. But these days, wherever we went, the sky was never blue. Not ever since Thalia dyed her hair. Not ever since I was born, really. Lightning streaked across the newly pale sky, and the trees in the distance catch fire.

Thalia glares at the sky before staring at us. She shakes her head, "Some people don't know when to call it quits."

I purse my lips. "He wants us to fight." My voice cracks. "H-he wants us to crumble and go die in a hole."

Thalia looks down, "I'm the oldest, I-I should challenge him." I could imagine Zeus laughing smug as ever on his throne on Olympus, _"Oh daughter, I'd like to see you try."_

Jason stands up and kicks the bucket so hard it flies towards the sea. Percy thrusts his hand out and the water pushes the bucket back towards them. "Don't, my dad may not be as pissed as yours, but you don't want to pollute his territory."

Jason sighs in defeat, "Why is Zeus so mad at us again?"

Thalia purses her lips, "He's mad at us for living. He's mad at us for understanding, but most of all, he's mad at us for being the Big 3's bastards."

Rain suddenly pours down—hard. Although, I don't know why I was so surprised, I should've expected it.

I turn my head towards coughing. Hazel is sitting up, coughing hard. Her eyes are clenched closed, so her bright golden hues weren't showing.

"Hazel!" I jump towards her. "Are you okay? Hazel?"

Thalia kneels beside her. Jason sits down too. "Is she chocking?" he asks.

I lay her down, "stupid Zeus." I begin to compress her stomach, singing the song "Stayin' Alive" in my head. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive," I mutter.

"Is it working?" Thalia peers over my shoulder as I shake my head. My sea green eyes land on her piercing blue ones. Thalia immediately gets the message. She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Percy…"

Jason looks at Hazel then back at me. My overgrown, black hair is sticking to my face. "Do it, Perce. We weren't given powers to put them to waste them."

"We're not supposed to have powers at all," I reply.

Jason looks down at Hazel, "We have them, might as well use them."

I glance at Thalia. She glares back at me. "What're you looking at me for? Do it quick, we can't bring her back to life if she dies. That's her dad's job."

I put my hand out, and concentrate hard. My staggered breathing slows. I relax. _Don't think, just do. _Hazel begins to cough again, and Jason sits her up. He quickly gets to the point. "Hazel, I know you need time to "recover" or whatever, but we have to go. C'mon," he says helping her up. Hazel nods and watches as I wake up the unknowing children of Hades.

"Everybody up!" Thalia yells.

I cover my ears and glare at her, "Stop screaming!"

"Hypocrite." She mutters as she picks up Nico over one shoulder and Hazel over the other.

Jason rolls his eyes, "What _are _you doing?"

"Making this trip twice as fast."

I roll my eyes. Thalia won't make it a mile. Nico and Hazel bump up and down on her shoulders as Thalia begins to run. I shake my head. Thalia always says she's sorry. Most people don't know why. Same thing with the birds. Well, it's simple really. Thalia is sorry because she knows that my dad knows me. But why won't he help me? Why won't he save me? Oh, that's right. Because I don't deserve to be saved. Once, when it was just 3—oh yeah, I never told you what that means. Just a few months ago, I didn't know Bianca, or Hazel, or Nico. I was put in California by my step father. Smelly Gabe. He put me on a train back in New York with nothing but a bucket. I think you're familiar with it.

"It symbolizes you," he spat. "A waste of space." My mother was crying so hard when put me on that train. I don't hold it against her though, Gabe wouldn't let her get to me. "That stupid boy, Sally, is holding us back. When we get back home, you make some bean dip, get me a couple of beers—"

"No!" my mother screamed and she slaps him across the cheek. The train car I was in squeaked as the rusty wheels began to move.

"Mommy!" I yelled, as the train began to gain speed. My mother began to cry harder.

"I love you Percy, don't you ever forget," she yelled as her voice carried with the wind. Quickly I was out of sight, but that didn't mean I couldn't hear the scream.

Right now, it's probably 1 a.m., and we're walking on the side of a California highway. To the right, trees. To the left trees. In front of me, tar, it smelt like cigarettes and Gabe—you can probably figure out from the name Smelly Gabe, that that wasn't a good thing. Although I trusted the girl with two children bouncing on her shoulders, I didn't trust this idea. I suppose if there's some crazy guy out here, we could hide behind darkness. I look down at the bucket in my cousin's hands. "Jason," my voice starts off shaky. "Give me the bucket."

Bianca narrows her eyebrows in suspicion. Thalia stops in her tracks and spins around causing Haze and Nico to crane their necks. Jason glances at me than smiles. "Gladly," and with that, he tosses me the bucket.

I shift it in my hands nervously, tossing it a few times.

_"It represents you, a waste of space."_

_"That stupid boy, Sally, is holding us back."_

_That didn't mean I couldn't hear the scream._

I toss the bucket high in the air, then kick it before it could land. It made my toes sting, but it was worth it. Absolutely worth it. For about 10 seconds. The bucket flew towards the forest, and disappeared within the trees. Just as I was about to smile, something interrupted my joy.

"Ow!" A rough, male voice yells. "Who the hell threw that?"

My eyes widen, as Thalia shushes everyone. She puts down the two youngest and Hazel looked like she was about to cry. As trees began to rustle closer and closer Thalia began to look around frantically. "There!" she whispers pointing. Everyone's head snapped that way. Across the street was a car. Just a regular, silver, 5 passenger Ford.

Thalia barely looks before running across the highway. As soon as she's over, she tries the driver's door and it doesn't budge. She looks up at the window. "Hmm."

Meanwhile we're just standing there. Obviously my cousin here was getting bored, because Jason looks each way before grabbing the two youngest wrists and running across the street.

After I watch them make it over, I observe Bianca and grab her hand. "Ready?"

She nods and sticks out her hand, horizontally in front of her. I stare at her. "This is how you cross a busy street," she whispers. Behind us, a tree falls. Were we dealing with an angry lumberjack?

"Does this street _look_ busy?" I hiss.

Bianca stays persistent. "What powers do you have Percy? I heard the whole thing…"

"I…" I look behind me. "I'll tell you later," I promise, before running across the street with Bianca on my tail. Once we reached the others, I looked around. "Where's Thalia?" I ask. The engine of the car roars and up pops Thalia from inside. She unlocks the doors.

"Get in, quick," she whistles. The three youngest pile in the back while Jason and I squeeze into the passenger seat.

Thalia stares at the wheel as her knuckles begin to turn white. She closes her eyes and breathes in slowly.

"Thalia," I whisper. Her eyes click open but she doesn't look at me. "I don't mean to alarm you, but…he's staring at me." I shrink behind the door. Across the street, staring at me through the darkness, was a huge man holding an ax. Before I can get a good look at him, Thalia slams the gas, and we're off.

But not without the giant man running behind the car.

**If you loved it please, **

**REVIEW,**

**FOLLOW and**

**FAVOURITE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeey. So, thank you for all of the comments and faves and follows. This chapter is short, I was kind of slacking, but I felt like I had to give you something so...here it is. Hopefully the next one's up this weekend...no promises, though.**

Chapter 3

Nico's POV

In a way, you could call Hazel and Bianca, well, oblivious. Didn't they notice that a thirteen year old was driving the car? _A thirteen year old. _Like, come _on_. Sure, some places you can get a learners at fourteen but, fact is, where would Thalia get that, none the less know how to drive? If you look closely, like _really _closely, Thalia's fingers were sparking. I don't know about you, but in my world, it's not natural to have fire-hot sparks flying off your skin. I don't say anything, though. Remember when Thalia lit that fire, by the way, I didn't think _that _was naturally either. I think there's something Thalia's not telling us—and I intend to know. Perhaps I use italics too much. You know, when you slant the letters to put emphasis on a word or sentence? Did you count how many times I used it? I'll tell you, _five times. _Now six. Sometimes I wonder why I seem to know so much, but then I'm like who _doesn't _know. Oh yeah, you.

Sometimes, I'm almost positive you're wondering, _hey, why is my favourite person ever, Nico, supposed to be dead? _I can tell you.

…

What? I didn't say I was _going_ to tell you. I like suspense. It amuses me. Like a dog would amuse a commoner, like you.

…

Well, status update: There's a big man chasing me in a stolen car, that's new! _Oh, plot twist! _I don't think Percy really described him well, though. Obviously, he was in a rush. But not me, I like to make the best of a situation. I kicked back in the back of that stolen vehicle, and it was pure bliss. So, anyways, the big guy was weird. He was unusually tall, well _duh. _But, what was really weird was his face. Now, just because your parents said your special, and can never be replaced, come on. Everybody has basic features. Are our faces really all that different? No. Nose –one nose. Mouth—count with me—one. Eyes? Two. But not this guy. He had one. Say it with me, now. How many eyes are we supposed to have?

Two.

How many does this guy have?

One. And I'm not talking like he was wearing an eye patch. I mean, he had one _huge _eye smack right in the middle of his face.

I mean, for a while he had two. But then it got all foggy, misty even, and it changed to one. Now, I know I'm crazy, but not _that _crazy. My craziness wavers on a certain level. I think it's in between insane and let's just not care anymore! Maybe I'm a sleep deprived five year old. Oh yeah, there are tons of us. We should make an army! Enter the Olympics! (By the way the Greeks made the Olympics. _Oh, fun fact!_) You know what? All of these weird people I'm around are hurting my brain. Or maybe they're perfectly normal and I'm just seeing things. Vivid things. Way too vivid not to be true. So maybe, it's true, and I'm just too far into denial I can't climb out. It's a one-way street to Crazyland! I wonder if Bia is going crazy too, because every time I look over at her, making a groove in that leather seat, she's shaking and saying, "C'mon Thalia, slow down!"

_Oh yeah, there's some wild guy with one eye chasing after us, let's just slow down and wait for him to catch up! Great idea, Bianca!_

Thalia would roll her eyes, and snort, and says, "You know, you can get out if you want." I'd glance at Bianca and Thalia would slow down. The big guy would be running, and seemingly get closer and closer and all of the colour would drain out of Bianca's face in record time. Bianca usually isn't as pale as me but, when the colour drains out of her face, its paler. I find that scary. Bianca would gulp, but she hates looking scared, just like Thalia, so she'll climb out of the car. By now, the monster looks kind of confused and is staring stupidly, and Jason is leaning out of the car window and saying something but she huffs, crosses her arms, and shakes her head. So Percy climbs over Jason, gets out, and whispers something in Bianca's ear, his hair covering his mouth so I couldn't read his lips. Trick or coincidence? Bianca looks up, her eyes wide open—in awe. She purses her lips and looks at Percy disbelievingly. Percy glances at Jason and gives him a very vague sign. Like a blink or something, I don't know, they have secrets. Thalia's jaw drops and she all but screams,

"Why did you tell her?"

A verbal fight breaks out. Meanwhile, Bianca gets back in the car unobtrusively and, eventually, Percy wouldn't get in. Thalia would look at him like 'you know what you're doing?' Percy nodded and Thalia drove away. All that in less than two minutes. Things can happen quickly when you're paying too much attention. I wonder what Percy's doing right now…

**Okay, this is ****_really _****short. I am not impressed with the length of this. Oh, and answer to a comment, Percy's dad never said that Per y wasn't worth it, that's just what Percy thinks, so keep in mind that Percy feels abandoned. Next chapter: Thalia's POV, Bianca's or Percy's? Oh, and this will ****_probably _****be Percabeth so, let me know if you want it to be. I personally want it to be, actually. Choices?-not Pertemis, I really, honestly am not a fan of Pertemis. Prachel-no. Pernico? Thing is that Percy and Nico are kind of like siblings in this story, but I suppose it's possible?...Percy/OC? Maybe. Pretty much all of your choices. So...**

_**Review**_

_**Favourite**_

_**Follow**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I started chapter 5 before I finished chapter 4, so expect that chapter soon. Thank you for all of the comments, and faves and follows. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan (did you really think I was?)**

**Sorry for any mistakes, although I did check through a few times, and in advance, I know abnormalness is not a word...but it should be.**

Chapter 4

Bianca's POV

I always noticed that Thalia was…different. When I hang out with her, she's seemingly normal. She's overprotective, especially of Percy because she thinks he's going to kill himself—not on purpose though. I mean, why would he do that? Thing is, I don't think she tries to hide her abnormalness around Percy or Jason—and I'm hoping she'll stop hiding it around me too. When Thalia began to drive away—too fast for my liking—she didn't seem shaky or fidgety, she seemed composed. She wasn't worried about Percy, or she didn't show it. As we drove along, I smiled to myself, I know. Maybe they'll tell me all the other secrets they're hiding from me. Nico tells me Jason is particularly fond of secrets. Believe it or not, Nico is one smart five year old. You know, I have a flashback I'd like to share. When Nico and I first joined 'the Club'.

_My mother held us close. She was speaking in Italian so quickly, I barely caught on. My mother was currently sitting inside of a hotel, and a man was sitting beside her. Don't ask me who he was because I can honestly say I don't know. I was standing outside of the door leading into the master bedroom. Nico had joined me a few minutes later and I was forced to slap my hand over his mouth because he refused to keep his voice at a reasonable volume. I was five, Nico was three. The man had a pale face and perfectly perfect posture and way too white teeth, it was scary. He had black hair, was wearing black clothes and he had black shoes. No second thoughts on what his favourite colour is. Then again, for all I know, his favourite colour is pink. The man was clutching my mother's hands so tight his knuckles were turning white. Tears were streaming down her face like a salty waterfall. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun and she was wearing a black dress. For the first time, I heard the man speak._

_"Maria," the words rolled off his tongue and dumped on the floor. Nico and I both looked down at where the words lay, discarded. "I want you to come with me. You can bring Bianca and Nico, just come to the Underworld where you'll be safe from my crazy, self-obsessed, lightning-shooting, narcissistic brother."_

_Maria smiled sadly at the man. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Hades," she started off quietly. "I can't accept your offer. Zeus—I'm sure he's not as cruel as to kill off his own niece and nephew."_

_The man—Hades—shook his head, "Maria, you don't know my brother. He is cruel to the core. He cares for no one but himself, not even family. He feels as though he is too superior to give anyone else a second glance." Dark eyes watered. "Maria, please," he pleaded. "Come with me."_

_"But Percy-phone will be mad, no?"_

_"No. Persephone does not judge. She isn't even there for half of the year."_

_My mother just bowed her head. A storm outside brewed. "Hades—" The flamboyant storm outside produced a lurid clap of thunder causing Nico to scream his throat dry under two seconds and run into my mother's arms. Staging as if I'd been in the other room, I ran in after him. I glanced at the man who stared at my brother before climbing on top of the bed._

_"Mama," I whispered wiping her tears. "Why are you crying? Tell me."_

_She tucked my hair behind my ear. It rebelliously flopped back. "I have dust in my eye, Bianca."_

_I frowned, knowing that was a lie. "Oldest excuse in the book."_

_I could hear Nico lowly mutter, "What book?"_

_My mother smiled, "Just worry about going back to sleep, Bianca." _

_The thunder made them jump. All except Hades. He scowled under his breath. Suddenly, a voice boomed around them, "Hades!" It was deep, but not quite scary. The voice sounded like a regular man, just angrier, and more powerful. I wasn't sure who, or what, it was._

_Hades stood and walked into the bathroom. Like we couldn't hear them right through that hollow door. Their voices argued back and forth until the storm outside became unbearable. The window broke, allowing wind to spill inside. Within a blink I saw Hades burst through the door with his hand thrust out while a streak of lightning came right through the roof, and struck them. A small poem written by 5 year old Bianca at that exact moment:_

_Lightning flew,_

_A force field was led,_

_There was no rue,_

_Mama is dead._

_And what did the man do? He took them where he wanted to take their mother. There was no resistance because it wasn't necessary. He got a bird lady to dump them in a river, and then the man took them to another hotel. It was amazing—rows of machines lined the long walls where they'd play for hours. You'd think we'd be sad, but as soon as we had resurfaced that water, our minds were cleared. Now, fast-forward about 60 years. A commotion is coming from the front desk. Everyone else was too committed to their game, so were we, but not so obsessed that we couldn't pry our eyes from the screen to see what was going on. Two boys and a girl stood by the front desk. The girl had to be the oldest of the group. On her left was a boy with hair as black as raven feathers, and on her right was a boy with hair the colour of very ripe lemons. The bellhop offers the girl a flower and she loudly denies. "Don't give me that crap…" she peers at his name tag, "Roy! Do you think I'm stupid just because I'm eleven? Well you know what…" she says, poking him in the chest, checking his name tag again, "Roy, I'm smarter than you think."_

_The boy with black hair picked up a pink flower and then crushed it in his palm. "Thalia," he said. "It's harmless."_

_She leans over the counter, "Seven and six year olds, hey Roy? Think they know everything."_

_Raven head and lemon skull exchange a look behind the girl's back._

_I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _

_Roy ran a hand through his brown hair. "Little girl, can I show you to the Game Room?"_

_She looked appalled, "Absolutely not!"_

_I rolled my eyes. Boy, was she hard to please. The blonde boy intervened. "We're looking for two kids. A boy and a girl. Italian? Black hair?"_

_I exchanged a look with my brother. The bellhop contracted his eyebrows. "There's no one here like that. You…you should go because you're not going to find anybody like that."_

_The raven haired boy smirked, "You hesitated."_

_The bellhop narrowed his eyes and leaned in up to the boy. "You're not going to get those kids, boy, so beat it. Run home to your mommies."_

_Lemon Skull squeezed his hands into fists. "Our mommies are dead."_

_The bellhop reached under the desk and produced a tissue, "Here's a Kleenex. Now cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it!"_

_The girl smiled. "This guy doesn't get it, does he?" She pulled a dagger from her side. "Ugh, I hate daggers."_

_The bellhop shakes his head and presses a button under the counter. Several men had quickly surrounded them, forcing Nico and Bianca into the large circle of people. _

_"Is that them?" The blonde one asked._

_The girl smirked, "Well if it's not you can call me Bob."_

_The one with raven hair smiled, "Okay, Bob."_

_"You can't call me that because that is them, Percy."_

_"Oh."_

And that was that. If you were wondering, they fought for about five minutes before running out of that hotel with Nico and me on their tail. We took a taxi to California. Those cards Nico and I had sure did come in handy. Especially when we celebrated Thalia's birthday a few months later.

I pulled mine out of my jeans pocket. It was scratched, but it hasn't failed me yet.

**Okay first, this is pretty short, but was kind of an important chapter. Who are you cheering for in the Olympics? Lemme know. And remember to**

_**Review**_

_**Favourite**_

_**Review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, hi guys. The reason I haven't updated in a while is because of this chapter—I couldn't break it up. It's linger then all of the other chapters…**_**combined. **_**Finally I was just like you know what? I'm stopping here. By the way, there's been a few age changes. Thalia, Percy and Jason. Thalia got older and Percy is now older than Jason. It's just so it's more along the ages in the book. Okay, enjoy this very long chapter! (Hopefully the length makes up for the time you had to wait.)**

Chapter 5

Jason's POV

Introductions—I hate them. It's just an opportunity for someone to rub in your face all they've done—their accomplishments, awards, prized possessions. Things you don't have. Like, listen to this: Hi, my name is _, it's nice to meet you. I'll tell you a little about me, I won _ and love to _, and I think _ is better than _ and my favourite sport is _.

Fill in the blanks with your information. I would, but I can honestly say that if I did, half of it would be a lie. Tell me yours wouldn't and I might not believe you. No, I probably wouldn't believe you. Maybe if I saw it, I would believe it. Like, if I told you _Hey, my dad's Zeus and guess what he did! He sent me my very own birds. They poop on me, it's great! _Then I'd beam till your eyeballs hurt and you'd call me a liar and stomp off, rubbing your eyes. Wouldn't you? Tell me you wouldn't and I'd call you a liar. I actually just lied to you. Do you know where? Did you know within the first five minutes of meeting someone they've probably already lied to you? Why? To make you impressed, to make sure you don't know something—secrets. Despite popular belief, I really can't stand secrets, yet, I have so many. Like the birds. Percy knows. Thalia knows. But do you know? No? Okay, I'll tell you. First, let's clear something up. I have an older sister—Thalia. We have the same mother, but not the same father. Thalia's father is Zeus, and my father is Jupiter. Yes, like the largest planet. Don't tell anyone, but, I'm Roman and the rest of them, as far as I know, are Greek. So, when I was four and Thalia was nine, my mother came staggering into our large house, as usual, weird. At the time I had no idea what was going on. I thought she was sick. I now know, she was drunk. So, that night, Thalia glares at my mom and says, "I'm leaving."

I frowned and tried not to cry whilst my mother grabbed Thalia's boney wrist and gently pulled her towards her. See, my mother is an actress. Therefore, we have lots of money. Not a lot, a lot, but more than enough. My mother flipped her blonde hair back and Thalia stared at her bare feet. "Thaly," she starts softly. "Your daddy was a powerful man, the king of the gods. And I was his Queen. You're the princess, Thalia."

Thalia looks up, "Princess Thalia?" she whispered.

My mother nodded. "Princess Thalia."

Thalia steps back forcing her wrist out of my mother's sturdy grip. "I don't want to be a princess."

Mom sighed, "Why not?"

"Because," she paused leaning in to the face of my mother. "Princesses are stuck-up, rich, and not me. So, I officially turn in my crown or tiara, whatever. C'mon Jason," the spotlight is turned to me. "Let's go."

I bit my lip as I jumped off the stool beside the island in the kitchen and passed my mother sitting on the leather couch. My mother frowned and grabbed my wrist. She pulled me onto the couch. "Jason," she hissed. "Do you want to die?" I whimpered and shook my head, my hair bobbing around. I needed a haircut. "Thalia's dragging you to your death! There are monsters out there—half of them human and the other half are not! Do you want to risk it?"

Thalia pulls me off the couch and glares at our mother. "Mom, how are we supposed to learn anything if all we do is go to school?"

She rolls her eyes, "That was stupid, you answered your own question."

Thalia attempts to hide her blush. "Well—"

"Thalia," my mother put her feet up on the table. "I don't care, go."

Thalia frowned. "Really?"

"Yup," she shrugs reaching for the TV remote.

Thalia narrows her blue eyes. "Why?"

"Because," she starts to sing. "I try and I try and I try…"

"This not a musical," Thalia mutters. "Just because you're a singer doesn't mean you have to constantly sing."

Mom ignores her, "…But everybody wants to get me down, they say I'm going crazy. They say I got a lot of water in my brain…"

"That's because you do."

"…I've got nobody left to believe!" That's when Thalia dragged me out of our Nevada house with a backpack slung over her shoulder and slammed the wooden door. You could still hear our mother from inside.

"Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeasaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Where to, Jason?"

I shrugged. "Some hotel?"

"Oh, yeah, they'll let a four and nine year old check into some hotel room," she replies, smiling. "Let's go to New York."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, little brother, I think we just might find something special."

So, Thalia used the payphone and called a cab and we made it all the way to Kansas. She paid the man with our mother's card and then we took a train to Illinois. Soon, we were going to take a train to New York. It was honestly, a stupid journey, and I constantly let Thalia know.

"Well then tell that to your stupid dad," she said pointing to the sky.

At the time, I didn't know who he was, but I looked up anyways and yelled, "Hey, dad. This is a stupid journey!"

People walking by looked at me like I was crazy, probably because I looked the part. Thalia smirked and yelled some really rude things to the sky. And then it rained. Although, I didn't mind, it though, because it was the best shower I had since the six days ago we left. And then, to my joy, a flock of colourful birds appeared. Thalia frowned. The birds hovered for a little bit before tucked in their feathers and swooped towards Thalia and I in unison.

"Duck!" Thalia screamed. Of course my nine-year old brain had to take an extra second to process what she said, because by the time I realised, my fate was upon me. I was covered in sticky, white and black, bird poop.

Thalia cursed as she scrambled towards me. "Jace!" she yelled as she reached me. She hesitated once she got near me, "Ja-Jason? Are you…okay?"

I felt tears prick my eyes, but I couldn't cry because Thalia would probably make fun of me later. I bit the tears back as Thalia reached forwards. I inched away. "Thalia. Don't."

She looked flabbergasted. "But…why? I'm your sister—"

"You did this to me!" I snapped. "Why did you do this to me?" I whined, throwing a mini tantrum.

Thalia growled, "It was an accident."

"And you didn't say sorry."

"You didn't deserve it."

"Shut up." I stood up leaving an outline of bird poop where I was sitting.

Thalia took a step back. "I think we could both use a wash."

I looked away, "Oh, yeah, because there are showers all around us." The sarcasm was dripping off my words.

"C'mon," Thalia sighed. She led me towards a small Illinois lake. We stood on the dock a few feet above the dark lake. Quickly looking around she blindly ignored the Unknown Water Conditions, Swimming Not Recommended sign, and jumped into the raging water.

"Thalia!" I screeched. "What _are _you doing?"

Thalia looked up, her teeth chattering. "W-what?" Her short black hair stuck to her forehead. She constantly asked our mother for blue highlights and the answer was always the same. _"Oh, Thalia, but your hair's so pretty. Or, do you want to dye it blonde like mine, you'd look so cute!"_

"Thalia," I shout down at her. "That's Uncle Poseidon's territory! Get out, get out!" Poseidon was mad at our father, therefore he was mad at us, therefore we don't do water. I suppose Thalia forgot about all of that as gravity pulled her towards the liquid and remembered it as soon as I reminded her. Thalia's face paled as reality dawned on her.

"Holy crap, Jason, get help!"

I nodded and turned around. I was about to run off when I saw a kid sitting on the edge of the wooden dock, looking down at Thalia. He was wearing a worn out grey shirt and grass-stained jeans.

I narrowed my eyebrows at him. "Um, hello?"

"What happened to your face?" He asked.

"_Excuse _me?"

He looked up and I saw how green his eyes were. "Your uncle is named Poseidon?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," I snapped.

He looked back down at his lap, fiddling with his hands. "I just thought," He swallowed, "I just thought that, maybe, we know the same Poseidon, maybe?"

I bit my lip, my mind momentarily wondering how many mother's named their child Poseidon. "How do you know him?" I demanded.

He looked me in my eye. "He's my dad."

Maybe what I did was a little crazy, but it was necessary. It kind of just…happened. And if it were you, you probably would've done the same, because it was absolutely necessary. I mean, I probably could've just used my words, but you know what, that would've taken an extra five minutes before  
>I ended up doing the same thing, so ultimately, that would've been a waste of time and energy. You're probably wondering, hmm, what did he do? Well, I, um, kind of threw him into the water. I just pushed him off the ledge and he screamed as he made contact. He was underwater for a little bit before submerging beside Thalia. Thalia used her hand to comb her hair out of her face to get a good look at him. His messy black hair stuck to his face in tangles and his green eyes looked like emeralds.<p>

"Jason!" she screamed. "Are you just throwing innocent kids into lakes now?"

I get on my knees and look down at her as I roll my eyes. I place my palms in front of me. "No!" I yell down. "His dad is Poseidon!"

Thalia looks at the boy who's struggling to keep his head above water. Unconvinced she looks back at me. "You sure?" she asks, the doubt clear in her voice.

"No," I call. "But c'mon, Thals, how many people do you know named Poseidon?"

She turns her attention back on the boy. "Kay, listen to me…what's your name?"

"Percy," he answers.

She nods, "Close your eyes, relax, and do, don't think."

"But—"

"I said," Thalia snaps and he flinches, "Shut your yap, unclench your body, and get us outta here!"

He whimpers and nods. Slowly, he exhales and closes his eyes as his shoulders drop.

Thalia begins to say soothing things in his ear. It must've worked, too, because they began to drift towards the sand. I ran down to meet them.

"Thalia, the train is leaving!" I yelled helping her out of the water. Behind me the train we were going to stow away on one of the trains in the back was getting an oil check. Once Thalia's out, I pull out Percy, whose face looks really pale. "Um, is he okay?" I murmured to Thalia.

"Probably wiped out," she shrugs. "Look," she turns to Percy, "Thanks for the help but…we have to go. To New York."

He frowns automatically, "New York?"

Thalia turned towards him, "Yes."

Meanwhile I was frantic, "Thalia," I hissed. "The train…"

"What do you know about New York?" she asked.

Percy shrugs, "I'm from there."

Thalia bites her lip, "Come with us."

"But—"

"Thalia!" I yell, "The train is going!"

On that note, Thalia grabbed Percy's wrist and ran towards the train tracks.

"A hobo!" Percy screeched. Momentarily, we were surrounded by colour-coded crates packed in high piles around us. The exit wasn't a door at all, it was just a large frame taking up half of one of the larger sides of the crate. It had looked like the sliding door had fallen off from the vacant hinges beside the door frame. The interior of the car we were in was rusty red and the walls were in wave patterns. We had just been able to jump onto the second to last car of the train and of course, Thalia demanded that we separated and looked for anything of value…I'm not sure a homeless person counted.

Thalia and I both turned around towards the direction of Percy's voice. "Oh, where!" Thalia squealed. I gave her the weirdest look I could master and Percy looked confused.

Right in front of Percy was a motionless body. I looked down at a man with stubble forming on his gruff face. He was wearing a dark brown jacket with a white t-shirr underneath and jeans. He had a pot belly and seemed short…taller than all of us but about 4ft something? Almost 5ft.

Thalia frowned, "He doesn't look like a hobo…he looks like he's passed out."

"From what?" Percy whispers.

I look up at Thalia expectantly and she gives the man a sympathetic look. She gulps, "Help me get him up." We walked forward in unison and Thalia hesitantly bent down and pushed him up against the car wall.

"Should we check his pockets?" I ask stepping forward.

"No," Thalia thrusts her hand out and a few sparks fly off the tips of her fingers hitting some crates. I give her a warning look, jerking my head in Percy's direction. "I-I'm nervous, is all," she stampers.

"No," Percy whispers, backing towards us, which meant he was nearing the open frame.

"What?" Thalia demands. "Percy, what is it?"

He points at the man. "I-I know him…that's Smelly Gabe!"

"Smelly Gabe?" my sister and I question in unison.

"Jinx!" I yell and she rolls her eyes. "You owe me a soda!"

"You know him?" Thalia recaps and Percy nods sliding down the metal wall and sitting on the car floor. "How?"

"He's my step-dad and my mom always said that he's good for us but he's not because he's just a smelly jerk!"

"Don't say that," Thalia says, looking back down at the man who had slumped forwards.

"I can and I will!" Percy snaps.

I widen my eyes. Who knew the guy had it in that tiny body of his? This Gabe guy must be really awful, so I sided with Percy.

"Don't tell me you feel bad for this guy, Thalia."

Thalia frowns as she looks down again, "Well…"

"Thalia!" I screech. "Don't tell me you're going all soft!"

She punches me in the shoulder way stronger than a nine year old girl should. "I'm. Not. Going. Soft!"

"See," Percy protests. "Gabe's awful. He's making Thalia soft!"

Thalia huffs and rolls her eyes. She was more of "I'll believe it when I see it." type of person, _plus_ she didn't appreciate Percy calling her soft.

"Well, what did he do?" I inquired.

"He-he brings his awful friends over and sits at a table and plays card games and drinks this stuff out of a bottle and he slapped my mom's butt!"

Thalia cocks her head to the right. "Guys? He's waking up!" she hissed.

Percy began to scream his head off and Thalia slapped her hand on his pie-hole muffling his frantic yelling. Tears slowly began to slide down his rosy red cheeks dripping off of Thalia's frail hand. Behind us, I could see the skyscrapers of New York and the wind was blowing my blonde hair into my face.

The guy grunted and opened his eyes revealing an ugly brown colour. He looked around and spotted us, pointing in our direction. "What's going on here?" he demanded and Thalia's hand dropped from Percy's face. Gabe had an awfully gruff voice and was very…bad-guy movie-ish. His eyes dropped on Percy. "You," he snarled getting up. Percy yelped and ducked behind Thalia and me.

"Your mother kicked me out, ya know?" he said, approaching us. "Said that because you were gone, I was of no use to her. Hey runt, ya listening to me?"

His large hairy arm reached behind Thalia and me and pulled out Percy by the collar of his shirt who started screaming for dear life as his small legs bicycled through the air. Gabe brought Percy right up to his face. "Why I ought to—"

Thalia kicked him in the crotch. That's as simple as I can put it. He grunted as he dropped Percy who scrambled behind Thalia and I in a blur.

"What's wrong with you?" Thalia screamed as Gabe fell to the ground with his hands in between his legs.

The guy struggles to look up but manages, "Y-you shocked me."

Thalia grins with her hands on her hips, "Good."

"No, you shocked me, literally."

"W-what are you talking about?" I looked up at Thalia. From the way her grin wavered and the glint in her blue hues dimed I knew that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

He narrowed his eyebrows and growled as he began to stand, "Why you little—" He grunted and fell to the ground again. Thalia had kicked him in the crotch—again.

"Thalia!" I yelped. "You're—he—why—again?"

"What?" she demands.

"What, are you just throwing innocent kids into lakes now?" I mimic.

"Not relevant!" she snaps.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Gabe open his eyes again. "I'm…" he reaches into his jacket, "I'm going to kill you." He pulls out a black handgun and points it with one hand.

For the first time in forever Thalia looked…scared. Her lower lip stuck out the ever so slightest and her breathing staggered. We've never had, well, a _gun_ pointed at us. Maybe it's not loaded, I said with the tiny glint of hope still left in me. "Woops almost forgot to load it," Gabe says grinning madly as he loads a few bullets into his gun. I deflate.

"Don't look at me," a voice hissed from behind us. Fortunately for Percy, he was covered by my older sibling and I. I nod my head as unnoticeable as I can manage. "When I say, we jump."

Gabe looks up at us, "Got anything of value?"

"No," Thalia shakes her head, her short hair flying into her face.

"No what?"

"Huh?"

"It's no _sir_."

"Okay. No, stupid."

"What did you just call me?"

"I said no sir."

"No, you didn't…"

"I did, I just said it, sir, because yeah…"

"I-I'm confused…"

"Yeah, me too."

He shakes his head, "You're messing with me. I'm going to shoot you now."

Thalia sucks in as Gabe points his gun at her and clenches her eyes closed. She began muttering words to herself.

A shoe goes flying to Gabe and hits him right in the eye.

"Crap!" He covers his eye and uses his other hand and shoots wildly like a mad man.

"NOW!" Percy screams and I tumble out of the car, squeezing my eyes shut. Gun shots ring throughout my ear drums and I feel myself collide with the rough blades of grass.

"Everyone okay?" Thalia demands.

I groan in reply and use my arms to hoist me out of the dead grass. It's the middle of Fall, therefore it was freezing. "At least it's not winter," I whisper standing up.

"What was that, Jason?"

"Nothing." See, I was still covered in bird poop—you probably forgot. So did I. Most of it was in my hair, not my skin, so that was a plus. But with every plus comes a minus-on the other side of the train tracks not only was grass, but cars and a not so far away a city.

"Where's Percy?" Thalia questions, picking a stick out of my hair.

"Here," a voice croaks walking over to us.

"Where were you?" I ask taking him in. His black hair was always messy but today…it's a rat's nest. His blue t-shirt was torn and hanging limply off his body. But for some reason, he was always smiling that it was almost annoying—I mean come _on _people, he's five. Why won't he, like, cry or throw a tantrum? I did pretty much a day ago.

Percy grins and holds up 3 tickets, "Ever taken the subway?"

"What's your story?" We're on the speeding subway of New York to some neighbourhood I guess. We had a little bit of trouble getting through, but eventually Thalia tricked him—she's getting seemingly good at twisting not only hers, but other people's words. We weren't surrounded by too many people seeing as its 3:00 a.m.

I look up at Percy questioningly. "Huh?"

"I said—"

I cut him off, "I know what you said."

He shrugs, "I have a story. I was sitting at home when Smelly Gabe got mad at me for not giving him my subway money so he picked me up, despite my mother's protests, and put me on a trip that took me to Illinois."

Thalia pouts and crosses her arms, "I was wrong," she mutters.

"You always are," I shrug.

Thalia clenches and unclenches her fists, "Jason, I swear—"

The subway screeches to a stop. Percy's face stretches into a grin. He jumps off his seat and runs off the subway Thalia and me hot on his heel. Once we're outside Percy's on GPS mode—he knows exactly where he's going. We follow him towards an apartment building. I push on the door but it doesn't budge.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Thalia roll her eyes. I stop pushing to glare at her. "What?" She walks up to the door pushing me aside and pulls it open.

"Learn to read, Jason."

I mutter incoherent words under my breath following my sister and cousin into the building. I follow Percy and Thalia into the small elevator. It had a grey floor and grey walls. I yawn under my breath. "Which button, Percy?" I ask, my finger wavering over the buttons.

"I'm going to press the button," Percy insists walking towards the buttons.

"But I'm standing right here," I

"My apartment, my building, and my rules: I always push the button."

"Exactly! Give someone else a chance!"

"No!" Percy stomps his foot.

Thalia, who looks a little green, walks over to the panel of buttons and pushes her thumb promptly on the three.

I frown at Thalia, "Are you okay, Thals?"

"I—" she takes a breath, "Just a little claustrophobic is all…and your petty arguments with your long lost cousin doesn't help either."

"Sorry Thalia," we both mumble. The metallic doors slide open and we all step out. To the left—a potted plant. To the right—several doors. The ground was carpeted and all of the doors were going by the 300's. Percy motions us down the hall to 313.

I looked down at his feet. Since when was he missing a shoe? Percy leans down and produces a silver key from underneath the door mat. He smiles at the key like it was an old picture before tossing the key to Thalia. Thalia, having great reflexes, catches it without a blink. Percy steps back and stands beside me off to the side allowing Thalia to step forward. So pushing the button in the elevator was a huge deal but opening the door to see his mother who I've assumed he hasn't seen in days was just a toss to Thalia—apparently.

Thalia slides the key into the slot and pushes the door open. She places the key back where we found it and the three of us step inside. Percy shuts the door and locks it as I look around. The kitchen was nice and small and to the right was a couch and a small TV and the smell. Every house had a distinctive smell. This one smelt like cookies. Percy looked like he wanted to melt right then and there. Percy begins to walk towards where I assumed the bedrooms were. I'm about to follow when I hear a scream of joy.

"Percy!"

Thalia and I exchange a look. Percy walks back out dragging a nice looking lady with him. Her long black hair wasn't nearly as messy as Percy's and her bright blue eyes didn't resemble Percy at all. But yet, they looked similar and I'm not sure why. I've met my dad and all I ever see in him is Thalia. Upturned nose piercing blue eyes, dark hair—I guess I got my blonde hair from my mom.

Percy's mom smiles at us and I glance at Thalia looking at her forced smile I do the same. "Hello, I'm Sally."

"Hi," Thalia says and I wave. "Um, we're Percy's cousins."

Sally's smile wavers. "Oh…are you sure?"

I nod, "Yup."

She glances down at Percy, "I…never told him that his dad was a, you know."

"That his dad was a god?" Thalia questioned and ally nodded. Thalia laughs a bit, "Our mother made us well assured that our dad was a god."

I nod again, "Yup."

"Poseidon is Percy's dad and his brother Zeus-y poo is our dad."

Sally full out frowns, "Oh."

I exchange a look with my sister. Were we a disappointment or something?

Percy, of course, breaks the tension, "Mum, can we have some pancakes?"

Thalia rolls her eyes and Sally stretches, "Percy it's 3 a.m., get some sleep okay? Show your friends to your room okay?"

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been around in a while but...hi. :D Anyways, I've had a breakthrough. Disregard anything about the ages in the first chapter because these are the ages. By the way, I know Jason is almost a year younger than Percy so...I guess I'll change that right now. Nico is five, Hazel is six (hey, is Nico older than Hazel?), Bianca is seven, Jason is eight, Percy is nine and Thalia is five years older than Jason making her thirteen not fourteen like I think I said she was in this chapter. I'm not sure if I'm following the books storyline but I'd like too. Now, I'm in a dilemma. I'm going to put up a poll on my profile and I'd appreciate if you voted. It's regarding Percy's relationship in future chapters so if you really want Percabeth or something, you'd better vote...On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I feel no need to do this as nobody thinks I'm Rick Riordan...I am a girl after all but you know what, here it is. I don't own PJO or any of the characters except for my OC's. And some of the plot, thanks!**

Chapter 6

Thalia's POV

When Percy told me that his mom didn't want him to come with us, wanted him to stay and go to school, I wasn't surprised. His mother hadn't told Percy a thing about the gods. She wanted to keep him safe. That was a load of crap. No demigod is ever safe. Did she think he could just fly under the radar till he was, what, sixteen? That she could keep him from the truth for years, until she thought it was an "appropriate moment" to dump all that information on him? The information is dumped on all of us at a certain moment that moment shouldn't be past age twelve. After that, it was simply unacceptable. That woman was lucky that Percy's awesome cousins had come along and rescued him from his mother's untrusting arms. A mother isn't supposed to hide secrets like that. I get it, Percy was five but Percy is a demigod. I had a strong feeling that Sally Jackson wasn't planning on telling Percy at all, whether Gabe kicked him out or not. Maybe Poseidon wanted us to find Percy. We were in the water when Percy showed. Poseidon's motive was simple, too. Not only helping his son get back on his feet, but also make sure that Percy knew. To make sure he knew his royal roots. We knew. Percy deserved to know. And I'm glad we told him. Before we left Sally had dumped a pile of books in my arms. She claimed that she knew Percy might've not been able to go to school so she gave us three grades worth of school books. She told us to come back in three years at least where she would have a test ready and that'd we'd have to get at least 65% on before we could go. She told us study them every day…that a well-educated person can get anywhere in life. A blank resume never looked good. I smiled weakly because I knew Sally meant well but there was no way we'd be able to study this…at least not every day when we were travelling the country fighting monsters. We were runaways.

After that, about two years after when I was eleven, almost twelve and Percy and Jason were six and seven, Hades shows up, bursts the bubble by spilling every last detail about his children, and tells us to go to this Casino in Vegas and get his children. And that was why the others called Jason, Percy and I 'the three'. We were the first and the oldest. We got Hazel soon after that when Hades showed up like a month later in his Roman form. Jason, for some reason wasn't there with Percy and I so we didn't believe that Hades—er Pluto—knew that Jason wasn't Greek like the rest of us. And he didn't know that Hazel was like him or vice versa. Pluto had claimed that he liked what we were doing and figured it was a big three thing. I had explained that this was not fun and games. Why we couldn't go to camp and why we're supposed to be dead. But of course, he already knew.

I park the car once we reached the town. It had been about fifteen minutes since we left Percy. It was around 10 p.m. and Jason yawns and stretched as he steps out, "What now?"

I shrug pocketing the keys as I stand. "Here," I pass Jason a crumpled twenty from my shorts pocket. "Take Nico and Hazel into that 24 hour Burger King, Bianca and I are going to go find Percy."

Jason gives me an odd look. He cocks his head to the left and raises an eyebrow. I think it was the fact that we both knew that all the kids knew know but I shrugged it off about to get back into the car. Jason was about to turn when I called him back.

"And Jason, I think we need to go shopping later…for clothes."

Jason smiles and nods before slipping into the fast food place after Nico and Hazel. Bianca smiles giddily as she slipped into the passenger seat. I, being the awesome driver I am, swerved in a sloppy circle, narrowly missing a tree and drive back the opposite way. Bianca looked sick for a bit until we reached the highway she sat straight ahead and uttered three words: "Tell me everything."

I sighed before telling her all about the gods, the monsters, everything. I avoid talking about her father, and Jason's birds but told her of Percy's mother. I told her that's where we were going.

"Wow," she breathed out. I clenched my hands firmly around the leather steering wheel. Bianca leaned against the window. "That time you lit the fire?"

Thalia nodded, not taking her eyes off the road. The last thing she needed was to get caught up with the cops. "Yup, I have lightning powers."

"Is that why your fingers spark when you're angry or nervous?" Bianca looked at Thalia innocently.

"What're you talking about?"

Bianca gaped. "You do it all the time," she yelled. "You were doing it on the way to the city, you were doing it when Percy was sitting in the sea, jeez Thalia, you're doing it right now!"

Thalia frowned, risking a look at her hands. She was not as good at hiding as she thought.

"Don't be embarrassed," Bianca added quickly. "Jason levitates sometimes and I don't think it's on purpose. I thought I was seeing things." Bianca's gaze drops to the carpeted ground. "Percy often comes out of the water dry as the rest of us. And when I asked him about it he cursed under his breath and went on and on about how he didn't go in the water at all and about how it must have been an illusion and stuff." She paused. "All these years, I thought these things I was seeing were…my imagination. I believed I was slowly losing my sanity. They-they say the first sign of going insane is seeing or talking to things that aren't there." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I wanted to believe that I was going to be okay without a family, taking care of my little brother but…I was convinced that I wasn't normal and could never be normal. Could never be like anyone else. Because I was insane."

I slowly stopped the car taking that in. Bianca that she wasn't normal? I feel so bad. Percy was at the side, a deep gash on his stomach but he was grinning. He climbed into the backseat. I didn't meet his eyes. "Hi Thalia." I gave a nod, looking straight ahead.

"Hey, Bia…what's wrong?"

"Huh?" She sniffed turning to look at him.

"You're crying," he said. And sure enough, she was. She lifted her hand and tenderly touched her cheek smudging the salty tear line engraved on her cheek. And then she spilled the same exact speech that she had performed to me, almost word for word. Percy motioned for Bianca to come to the back seat beside him and she complied, climbing over the drink holder that separated the driver and passenger seat and stumbled to the back. We all buckled up and I began to drive, watching my two cousins from the rear-view mirror. They talked the whole ride back to Burger King and I hadn't uttered a word. It didn't seem right. Once I pulled into the driveway I noticed a police officer casually strolling the parking lot. He held a lit flashlight and was flashing it back and forth through the parking lot. What was he, a lighthouse? I automatically thought that he had been called to check out a disturbance in the parking lot. _What the heck?_ Apparently Percy was thinking the same thing.

"What the heck?"

Now, let me think. What would a cop think of the scene before him? A thirteen year old driving a car, a nine year old with a serious cut and a seven year old with red, puffy eyes? Not well, if you ask me. When his flashlight beamed over us, we all automatically ducked. I peeked my head over the steering wheel. Through the Burger King window I made eye contact with Jason. He winked at me and I grinned. He had a plan. He motioned for Hazel and Nico to play along as he walked out of the Burger King and towards the officer. The man bent down to Jason's level and said something. Looking way too innocent for my liking, Jason shuffled his feet and stared at the ground as he told the man something fiddling with his fingers. The man raised an eyebrow, yet nodded and went inside the Burger King. Once he was out of sight, Jason hopped into the passenger seat and Nico and Hazel jumped into the back. The police officer was just coming out when we were turning out of the parking lot and driving away, looking as normal as possible. Thank goodness it was dark or we would not have made it.

Jason grins widely at me and I roll my eyes. Bianca looks confused. "Wait…what'd you say?"

Nico and Hazel snicker from the back before bursting into laughter and Jason joins in. Percy frowns and Bianca looks scared.

I narrow my eyes as I take a turn, "What _did _you say Jason?"

"He," Hazel takes a breath, "he said 'Scuze me swir, when I was switting in my bwoth with mwy fwiends while mwy mwom waited in the car and we wan away bwecause I fwarted weally woud and I dwidn't wanna bwe embawessed. Cwould wu gwo gwet the manager and twell him?'"

A/N: If you didn't get that he said: Excuse me sir, when I was sitting in my booth with my friends while my mom waited in the car and we ran away because I farted really loud and I didn't want to be embarrassed. Could you go get the manager and tell him?

Percy high-fived Jason and Bianca looked revealed, "Good. I thought you told him your mother had been kidnapped or something."

"I'm not _that _stupid, Bianca." Jason rolled his eyes. "You have no faith in me whatsoever."

Bianca frowned, "I would if not for past experiences—"

Jason snorted from beside me, "Me telling that old man that I had just survived a shark attack was one time Bianca."

"You told him that pizza would heal you just to take you to Pizza 73!"

I roll my eyes. "Okay guys, here's the plan." I pause for a dramatic affect. I find that being more dramatic in situations like these is amusing, everyone holding their breath for your amazing announcement. It's even better when your news isn't pleasing at all. I can feel their expectant eyes resting on the back of my head. I smile through the dark. "We're heading to Percy's momma's house."

Nico gaped, "Even I didn't know that."

"Wait…" Percy cocked his head like he always does when he's confused. It's an annoying habit he's had ever since I met him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Nico squeaked. He avoided Percy's questioning eyes by looking through the window. Through the windshield the full moon hung high up ahead. It looked like the background of a child's puppet show.

"Nico—"

"Percy, I'll tell you," Bianca sighs. Nico grumbles in protest, glaring at his sister but Bianca was way too persistent. "Nico is a lot more attentive then you give him credit for. He figured out near everything and told Hazel and I. But we never would have guessed Percy's mother was alive…that she knew about you guys. Wow…"

I frowned. Guess Percy, Jason and I weren't the only ones with secrets. Although I didn't want to admit it, I was impressed. A five, six and seven year old were practically running their own organization within another organization. That would probably stop after a while. Once we shared _all _of our secrets with them, we'd probably learn how to trust each other. Maybe we could actually take a look at those worthless books…that I may or may of not have burned to make a fire.

"Well?" Hazel spoke up. Her golden eyes were looking as innocent as ever. "We told you our secrets, you tell us yours." Please, I bet they had a bucket full of more secrets just waiting to be pulled out so there was no way I was about to spill over my bucket and say all of my—our—secrets.

Where should I start? There were so many secrets…probably too many. I gulped. "Like what?" My voice came out shakier then I would've liked.

"Like…" Hazel put a finger to her lips and then her golden eyes brightened. "Like our dads. We all seem to have moms but our dads…you once mentioned something about how you're cousins with Jason and Thalia, Percy. And I figured through your dads?" If I wasn't driving I would've glared at Percy. Of course they knew. Percy's a blabbermouth.

"Hazel…that's a very long and big topic too complicated for a bunch of illiterate two year-olds," I sighed.

"Hey, I am offended!" Bianca yelped. Percy laughed. "So you're not going to tell us?" Bianca continued. Oh yeah, I didn't tell her about her dad.

"No…you deserve to know. You know me and Jason are brother and sister, right? Well, our dad is Zeus. He's the god of the skies and everything in it."

"Ooh," Hazel mutters looking out at the dark sky. "That's why Jason flies and you spark."

I sigh, clenching the wheel, my feet pushing the gas a bit harder as we hit the highway, "Yeah. Percy's dad is Poseidon, god of—"

"Let me guess, the seas?"

"Pretty good guesser," I gave a weak smile, and my eyes droop a bit. I suppress my yawn that's coming on.

"Well, no offense Percy, but it was kind of—no, really obvious."

Percy shrugged at that and he flinches from his wound. "So, want to know who your dad is, Bia?"

Bianca shrugs, still laying on Percy's chest from earlier being careful not to touch his gash. She yawns, "Sure."

"Your dad is Hades. You too Nico."

Nico rolls his eyes. "It was kind of obvious us being brother and sister. Hey…that means that man in the hotel room was—"

"Hades," Bianca answered. "Does that mean we have cool powers too? Like, um…hey, what's Hades the god of?"

"Dead people."

"Ew!" Bianca yelped. Her face scrunched up unattractively.

Nico grinned from ear to ear, "Cool."

"Wait!" Hazel called out, a frown present on her face. "Who's _my _dad?"

Jason smiles at her, "Your dad is Hades too."

Hazel frowns, "But…that means they're my half-siblings?"

Percy grins cheekily, "Yup."

"How is that even possible—"

"Yay!" Bianca shrieks. "I've never had a sister before! Hazel, you know what this means?!"

"Uh, no?" Hazel squeaks.

"It means that—"

"Thalia, stop!" I hear Jason shriek. Bianca jumps up from Percy's chest.

I jump my elbow hitting the wheel and activating the horn. "Jason, what the hell was that? Look what you made me—"

I'm cut off by sirens ringing behind us. I outwardly groan as I look at the police car speeding after us through the rear-view mirror. Its headlights cast a shadow onto the side of the road. I stomp on the gas even harder, leaving the police car in the dust.

Percy turns around watching the police car and Jason takes this time to yell at me and I resist the urge to punch him square in the nose, "Thalia! You were going 125 when you should've been going 90!" (A/N: So, I am Canadian so I do go by km/h, I'm not sure what you go by but that's what I'm going by even though they're in America.)

"Okay, everybody listen up!" I scream. "No way in hell are we getting caught. Jason, Percy and I are going to make it storm so hard that police car won't be able to see two feet in front of him. This highway is practically a ghost town so I doubt we're not going to hurt anybody…" I added that in for Hazel who was biting her lip like she always does when she's nervous but then she smiles again. "Ready guys?" I inquire, keeping my eyes on the road. Without waiting for an answer I concentrate on making it rain. The earth shakes, obviously Percy's doing and it rains even harder. Thunder rumbles and in the distance lightning strikes.

"Hey!" Hazel yells, her eyes narrowing, "When I began to choke on that rain water earlier, was that your doing?"

"'Course not, Haze," Jason says, glancing at her, "It was Zeusy-poo."

Nico stares out the window, 'Um, why are we slowing down?"

I groan even louder, "Dam—"

"Language," Jason reminds me.

"We're out of gas. Everyone out of the car, quick! I'll grab Nico, Jace, you got Hazel? And Perce, grab Bianca—"

"I'm not a child," Bianca says, climbing out after Nico and Hazel. I grab Nico and run towards the side of the road towards a gate and I see the others follow. "If anything happens guys, stay with your partner and head to Sally's place, okay? Everyone remember where the extra key is right? In the potted plant?"

"We'll be fine, Thalia," Jason insists. His blonde hair blows around his face.

"Jason, please," I whisper and pull him into a hug without letting go of Nico's wrist. I feel Percy hug me from the back. Jason nods and leads Hazel over the gate. Percy salutes at me before he's out of sight with Bianca on his tail.

I sigh, "C'mon Nico." Tears brim the edges of my eyes. I'll see them again. I hope so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, it's me. I changed my username, so keep that in mind. I'm in a hotel and all I wanted to do was for this for you guys. I wrote two short chapters instead of one long one so expect that up soon. Also, please vote on the poll on my profile. So far it's all Percabeth...just saying. There's going to be a major time skip in chappie nine so expect that also.**

Hazel's POV

I feel…odd. I just found out that my dad is a god and I have two new siblings. In a way it all made sense. When I was—I don't know, I feel like I didn't really have an age—there was a very, very pale man in a dark suit. My mother called him a planet I had learnt in class. Pluto. He talked of jewels. The jewels were the ones that varied around me. Big ones, little ones, many different colours. Before he came my mother called them a miracle. She would smile at me and pat my head, encouraging me that if I kept it up, one day we'd be rich. When my mother said these things, her eyes were filled with passion and hope. She craved this. I wanted to make her proud—I needed to. For not just her sake but for mine. She'd pay more attention to me and not her career. I smiled when I thought of it. When she bought things, her currency being one of the ground-born jewels, whomever she would be selling or trading them to would look at them cautiously often asking if it was some kind of wicked illusion. Queen Marie would threaten to take the trinket back and spend it elsewhere and the man or woman would warily accept it. I'd never see them again. Rumours spread and mother suspected something, no doubt about it, but she continued to use my jewels to buy us things that we did not need. New dresses. When I went to school the next day, I talked to Sammy about this during recess. I told him about the jewels but kept my mouth shut about the consequences. I began to talk about how jewels would just pop up and how my mother would use them for money. It felt like stealing but the jewels were mine. Sammy cocked his head and I bit my lip, knowing what was going to come next. He was going to shun me and laugh at me in front of everyone.

But he didn't. He talked to me and made jokes until the end of recess. And that's why I adore Sammy Valdez. He was one in a million. When Pluto had come all changed. He and my mother had a heated argument and she often talked of a cursed child. That couldn't be me…could it? One question still wavered unanswered in my head. Who is Hades and who is Pluto? How are they connected? Now, separated from almost everyone else, I feel isolated. But I have Jason here with me. And no matter what he'll always stand by my side. He won't call me crazy because of one silly, unimportant question. Will he? I feel as though that is my biggest fear. Someone laughing at me in front of everybody. Or someone simply thinking I'm crazy for believing these things. The only reason I know Jason is still here with me is because of the sense of feel. His hand is pulling me through the wind that he can't seem to calm down. I'm blinded against the dust in the current and I'm trusting Jason completely with my life right now. I hear some chirping and tweeting which is actually very confusing. I feel blind. Jason pulls me into something and I can no longer feel the wind fight against me. When I open my eyes, I'm surrounded by a small, makeshift pieces of wood lamely intertwined together and there was a small hole with a piece covering it. Its wonders it's standing up straight. Jason is so close to me I can feel his cold breath on the side of my face. Looking at him I see that his cheeks and nose are tinted red. He smiles warily, "I got a few birds to make this for us just now."

I nod, "It's…"

"Cozy?"

"Very," I agree.

Jason chuckles, "It's all we got for now."

Hazel watches the flimsy pieces of wood shake. "Why didn't you just kill the wind?"

Jason sighs, "It's not that easy, Haze. A wind made by three people needs to be destroyed by three people."

"Oh…" I sigh, and the question threatens to spill out as it balances on the tip of the tongue. "Can I ask you another question?"

"You just did," Jason smiles. I frown. Jason frowns too, "What's your question?"

"Who…who is Pluto? And is he related to Hades?"

"Pluto? Well, he's Hades' roman equivalent. Like Jupiter and Zeus or Neptune and Poseidon. Thalia told me. Pluto is like Hades except he's more of the god of riches of the earth. Like jewels and stuff."

I feel myself pale. "But," I take a deep breath. "But my dad isn't Hades, he's Pluto!"

I can hear Jason's breathing steady. "You're right."

I look at him questiongly and follow his trail of sight to his hand where he's reaching for one of the several jewels now on the ground. "Stop!" His hand wavers. I snatch up the jewels and stick them in my thin jacket pocket. "Jewels equals dead, kay?"

Jason rolls his eyes. "Sure, Hazel."

I rub my arms together, "I'm c-cold." My breath makes white puffs.

Jason wraps a bare arm around me. "Sorry, Haze. It's my fault." Jason wasn't wearing anything but a t-shirt and jeans. And I'm the one complaining.

"No, it's not." I yawn my eyes clenching closed. When I open them, I'm startled by the bright blue ones staring back at me.

Jason sighs, "You look tired."

I give a tired smile. "How'd you guess?"

"Whatever. Get some sleep, okay? I'll keep watch."

"Promise you won't leave?" I asked, my large eyes staring at him, pleading.

"Hazel, where would I go?"

People have a habit of leaving me, I just wanted to be sure Jason wouldn't end up being one of those people. "Please?"

"I promise."

I nod and am immediately pulled into a dream. A very tall, pale man is towering over me. I cower in fear but I hope he doesn't notice. He's lounging in a large black throne and is surrounded by jewels. You could cut the tension with a knife. Although, I immediately recognize him.

He is the first to break this silent competition we're having, "Hazel, do you know who I am?"

"Yes," I squeak.

"Whom?"

"Pluto, god of jewels…I mean riches of the earth."

He leaned forward, intimidating, "Have you ever been in the presence of a god?"

"No." I bite my lip.

"Well, common etiquette. You bow."

"Oh, um, okay." I lean down, my frizzy hair stuck in place. My golden eyes look up at him and when he catches me I look back down.

Chuckling makes me look up again. "You may stand." I nod, straightening my back. "Hazel. I am not allowed direct interference with you. This occasion is very rare." I nod. He sighs, obviously frustrated with my lack of words, "Just, be sure to understand one thing before you awake. Jason, he…just don't feel abounded, okay? My sister she—just…and I can't even help. Try and find the others, alright. Good luck."

"What are you saying? Lord Pluto!" He faded away from me. "Wait!"

My eyes shoot open. Looking around I realize what Pluto meant. Jason was gone. "Jason?" I look around.

I push away the wood covering the make-shift door/hole thing and look around. All that was left was a piece of paper. I snatch it up and look down at it. Thalia taught us to read but the words were…floating and switching. I recognize my name. "Hazel, J…Jason boes—does not belong." I began to get the hang of it. "He is a Roman and my patron. I've taken him to where he belongs. I will not be assisting you in your journey but I wish you good luck. Juno."

I sigh, closing my eyes. I'm six years old and I'm expected to navigate by myself. "Why didn't she take me," I yell out in frustration, stomping my foot, "I'm a Roman too." I slump onto the ground as a single tear fell from my face. "He promised," I whisper before burying my head in my knees, sniffling. It felt like hours before I hear another voice.

"Hmm, you're right," I snap my head up at the voice. A beautiful woman with flowing hair is standing next to me with a calculating look on her face. She stands there for a few moments before calling out my name, "Hazel?"

"Yes?" I mutter, my eyes never leaving my knees. I knew who she was. Hera. And she took Jason away.

"You know what, I'll give you a choice." I look up at her interested. She continues, "You can spend your time wandering the earth until you find Thalia and the others _or _you can come with me…to Camp Jupiter."

I sniff, wiping my tears with the back of my hand before answering, "Is that where you took Jason?"

"Of course," she knelt down beside me and I felt a sudden wave of gratitude.

I smile up at her, "Thank you, Hera."

"For what?" She inquired.

"For…everything. You seem really nice—" Hera snorts, cutting Hazel off.

She stood, "You're the first demigod to say that."

I shrug. "So," Hera looks down at me, "Your choice?"

"Well, your offer for Camp Jupiter is nice and all but I may never see the others again. So I'm going to have to choose—"

"Might I remind you Hazel, that you are_ not_ a Greek like the others and will not be welcomed to attend Camp Half-Blood."

I frown thinking this over. When I looked up, I had my decision. "Hera, I choose—"

**Please leave me a review. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bianca's POV

The first thing Percy did when given possession of me was pull me into a nearby forest. I could see! After all that wind and dust from that stupid storm Percy made, I silently forgave him. We were surrounded by so many tight-knit trees barely any wind could make it through. Percy smiled warily at me as he dropped a pile of sticks in front of me. It was still pretty dark but the moon and the stars illuminated off the trees creating little light. I looked at him expectantly.

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not much of a fire person."

I raised an eyebrow, "You can't make a fire?"

"Why don't you try, sassy."

I rolled my eyes, using the insult Thalia always used, "Kelp Head."

He sat down leaning back on his hands for a moment before replying, "Death Breath."

I scowled, "Puke eyes."

Percy seemed a taken back and I couldn't blame him, people always complemented his unique eye shade. "Ugly head."

I growled, knowing that he's trying to fight fire with fire at this point, as people often took notice at my features. "Big booger!"

"Poop hair!"

I let out a grunt as I leapt over the pile of stocks and tackled my cousin. In return, I yelped when he pulled my hair. He rolled us over so I was on the bottom know and I slapped him. Hard. I heard the snap of skin on skin.

Percy stood and retreated slowly, holding his cheek. His eyes were wide with surprise. I look down at my own hand which is stinging red. He looked down at me. "I—" he whispered. He was apologizing. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm so…" I lose the words.

"Yeah, me too." And he sits down across from me. "That got way out of hand."

Percy finally put his hand down giving me a good look at his skin. It had a few small cuts and a worsening bruise. I felt the area where Percy had pulled my hair. It wasn't completely ripped out but the area was swollen. At least I didn't have a gash in my stomach like Percy.

I sigh not making eye contact, "Percy, I know we're not the best of friends but we might run into scary monsters out here and if anything, we can't be angry at each other when the time comes."

Percy doesn't reply for a while, "Percy?" I look up.

"Sure, Bianca." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. In the distance, a twig snaps. I eye Percy and he pulls out a sword. Since when did he have that?

"Nico!" A voice scolds. "Hush. Watch your step."

Percy and I exchange a look. _Wanna have some fun?_ He mouths. I grin madly. We both swiftly slip into the trees and spot my brother and cousin. Percy holds up three fingers. _Three, two, one. _We both make loud noises as we tackle them. Nico screams and Thalia swings her arms.

"Please don't hurt us!" Thalia pleads.

We both burst out laughing and stand up. "Please don't hurt us," Percy mimicked in a high pitch voice. We both laugh harder. Thalia looked murderous.

_2 Weeks Later_

Over the past two weeks there was no sign of Jason or Hazel. Thalia had been freaking out the whole time, assuring herself that they were okay. I wasn't so sure. Now, Thalia tapped her fingers against the elevator wall. Percy sighed, irritated, "Thalia, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down! Percy, we haven't seen Hazel and Jason for weeks!" she cried.

"They're fine!"

"And you know that how?"

"Because, I know Jason. And Jason would never purposely take himself away from us. From you. Thalia, I promise you, you will see Jason again. It may be days, weeks, months or years but you're going to see him again, Thalia. You're going to see Hazel too. We all are."

Thalia sighed and turned her attention back to the doors.

I frowned, hoping Percy was right. I had hoped that maybe they had made it to Percy's mom's place but in my heart I felt like they were dead.

The elevator doors creak open and we all ran out, eager to find out if they had in fact arrived before us. Percy led us towards the left and grabbed a key from underneath the mat. It was the dead of night so it was kind of hard to see but I heard a distinctive click and the creak of a door. Percy ran in and Thalia stopped Nico and me from following.

"Percy?" an unusual voice asked. I heard some laughing and then her voice again. "Have you been learning? Where's Thalia and Jason?"

They appeared from the back room and we came face to face with a woman who had long dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Thalia stepped forward and the lady and her embraced. "You've grown! You're just about my height!" Then she looked stern. "Perseus Jackson!" she scolded, with her arm around Thalia's shoulder. "What did I tell you? Three years not," she paused, "not four!"

"But—" Percy tried.

Sally cut him off, "You were five and you came in August, just about to turn six, Jason was five, Thalia was nine, almost ten..."

Percy sighs, "Sorry mom." She taps her cheek a few times and Percy obediently kissed it.

Sally looked around, "Speaking of Jason, where is he?" Thalia immediately chocked up and Thalia buried her head into Sally's side. Sally bit her lip and turned her attention to my brother and I. "And who are you?"

I smiled politely and nudged Nico to make sure he did the same, "I'm Bianca and this is Nico."

Percy spoke up, "Hades."

Sally smiled but when she turned to Thalia she frowned, "Thalia, would you guys like to get cleaned up and maybe get some rest? Then you can tell me what happened, okay Sweetie?"

Thalia just sniffled and nodded and sulked into the back.

Sally worriedly watched her go, "I'm worried about her, Percy."

"Me too," Nico added, "Thalia would never let anyone call her Sweetie without a punch afterwards."

"Nico!" I scolded.

Percy chuckled and Nico looked sheepishly at the ground.

In the morning, we gathered around the dining table and ate blue pancakes with blue scrambled eggs and orange orange juice. "Wow," I muttered when Sally served it up. "Why is it blue?"

Percy and Sally exchanged a look across the table like they were sharing an inside joke. "It's Percy's favourite colour, so I make all his food blue."

"Oh."

After a pregnant silence Sally addressed Thalia, "Honey, can you tell me now."

Thalia nodded slowly, "We were being chased by a cop so me, Jason and Percy made a huge wind so that we could get away unseen. There were six of us originally. In order of age is me, Percy, Jason, Bianca, Hazel then Nico. I quickly put us in pairs before separating. I…"

Percy took over, "Thalia and Nico, Me and Bianca and Hazel and Nico. We four quickly found each other and when the storm died down we looked for Haze and Jason but we couldn't find them anywhere."

"I'm sorry, Thalia."

"I know."

"Have you been learning?"

"Um…"


	9. Author's Note

Hi guys. I know I haven't written anything in a while and I'm sorry. This isn't a chapter. I know this story can go far so I'm asking you guys for help. If you could leave a suggestion for the story right where we left off that would be great. Maybe a few years later. Let me know where you would like to see this story go and I'll try my best. I don't really have an excuse, tbh. I am going to high school next year though. Thank you guys so much for your support. I appreciate all of you. Just leave an idea in a review or you can PM me. That would be greatly appreciated because I've run out of ideas. What do you guys want to see? My plan was for them to go to CHB now that we're down to the Greek's. Basically everything that was going to happen in the books was going to happen but I didn't know how to write that without sounding super repeditive. I know you've all read the books. I would maybe end off where they all see each other again because the rest of the story would basically be the same as the books by then. WSD is basically an alternative to the real books. I would really appreciate your guys' help. Hopefully one day I'll be able to click that completed button. Thanks guys, you're all amazing and awesome. I can't wait to hear your ideas. ~TheBookWorm3 


	10. Note

Hey guys, its the author. This isn't a chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I am not currently working on any of the stories on this account. I've just been noticing that a lot of you guys have been adding some of my old stories to your subscription alerts and while I'm not working on them now, who knows about the future. I have a new FanFiction account now. It's called: Oo Adorable Piglet oO. Not the best name, lol. I have one story up that I will NOT be giving up on if any of you want to check it out. You don't have to, just giving you options. It's called Everything and it's a PJO Percabeth fanfiction. I'm sorry I gave up on these stories but I guess I grew out of them. I hope you'll give my new one a chance but you don't have to, its cool. Thanks for all of your support on these stories, and who knows, maybe I'll continue these ones one day. Anyways, I won't take these ones down but don't expect anything to go up least not for a while. Thank you for supporting this account over the years.

Xoxo

- TheBookWorm3


End file.
